


[Moodboard] Harry Potter/Sirius Black as Starker

by feyrelay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Moodboards, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: Prompt:Mcu sirry au; Sirry as starker. Aka Sirius is ironman, Harry is your friendly neighborhood spider, and they both have the BIG feels for each other. Age difference with of-age Harry preferred uwu.





	[Moodboard] Harry Potter/Sirius Black as Starker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombu7/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Zombu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombu7/pseuds/Zombu7) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 


End file.
